monopolyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sings-With-Spirits/GASP! Hasbro's Heresy! (yeah, right)
Lo and behold the news that greeted me this morning as I was logging on to check my mail: :Rest in pieces: Hasbro to replace a classic Monopoly game token :By Chris Morris | Plugged In :In many families, Monopoly fights start long before the property is purchased. Inevitably, every player wants the same playing piece. :Well, it's time to stand up for your beloved old boot or Scottie dog or thimble, because Hasbro is aiming to get rid of it. :The company has announced plans to upgrade Monopoly, which will include replacing one of the game's iconic tokens with a fancy new figurine. :Even worse, Hasbro is making you decide which one will go. From now through Feb. 5, fans can vote to save their favorite token -- and which new one will take the place of the least popular piece. :“The tokens are one of the most iconic parts of the Monopoly game and we know that people are emotionally tied to their favorite one,” Eric Nyman, senior vice president and global brand leader for Hasbro told the Daily Mail. “When we decided to replace one of the tokens in the game, we knew we had to involve our fans in the process. We can’t wait to see which iconic piece will ‘go to jail’ and which new token the fans will choose to become part of one of the world’s most popular games.” :The choices for the replacement piece include a helicopter, a diamond ring, a robot, a cat and a guitar. :The new Monopoly will arrive on store shelves toward the middle or end of the year, which could bring about a Twinkie-like rush on the original classic game. :Perhaps anticipating a backlash from traditionalists, though, Hasbro has already announced plans to release a “Golden Token Edition” later this year that will include all of the classic pieces as well as the five new tokens. :While the changes are bound to be harrowing for old-school players, it’s not the first time Hasbro has monkeyed with the game pieces. Three of the game's original tokens -- the purse, lantern and rocking horse -- were replaced in the 1950s by the dog, man on horseback, and wheelbarrow. Other tokens have appeared in the many editions of the game, including a locomotive and a sack of money. :Check out the possible replacements below, and cast your vote over on the Monopoly Facebook page. In a nutshell: Hasbro is pulling a publicity stunt and people unfamiliar with the history of the game are going to go ape protesting the "messing with history" not realizing that they can easily get "vintage" tokens in pretty much every antique shop/swap meet in the world and just add them to a newer edition of the game. I love tokens. Really. I have quite an extensive collection of token-like miniatures I use whenever I feel like it: I have over a dozen "classic" cars painted in different colours so everybody that wants the car can get one. Dogs, cats, chickens... even saints and weird thimbles... D&D minis of all descriptions, Hot Wheels, toy soldiers, coins, bottlecaps, dice... but... Seriously; tokens are the LEAST part of the Monopoly experience! We could use more theme packs to go with our favourite board or just ease up on the whole issue and enjoy grinding your friends into abject poverty! :D --Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 15:17, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Closed Blogs